


Our new beginning

by adnarim97



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: ????? I wanted to make something short and cute-ish??, F/M, M/M, this is set after the end of dao, zevran goes back to the wardens clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran comes with the Warden to live with their clan after the end of Da:O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our new beginning

It's been months since Zevran and I joined up with my clan. Most people of my clan was suspicious about Zevran at first, but now all doubts had been wiped away. Even I had my doubts, not about his loyalty or intentions, but rather if he would like staying with us. The first week he was almost always just an arm's length away from me, letting me explain about our way of living and about all the others and their roles. He slowly absorbed what I told him without any fuss, he had seemed to be really interested in what I had to tell him. 

It was rather strange to see Zevran so... Nervous, he seemed so vulnerable and there wasn't any hint of his usual cockiness during our first week. I worried, most people of the clan avoided us, and I noticed evil glares being thrown our ways. Keeper Marethari tried her best to make the others act friendlier towards him. In the end, those who first really approached him was the young ones. They asked about our adventure, and Zevran, hesitant at first, grew to love sharing our story. Before I knew it, our whole clan was sitting around the big camp fire, listening to Zevran's vivid stories about our journey. And surprisingly, he only exaggerated a little here and there. This became almost an daily thing, after everyone had gotten their meal, and the sun had set, we would more often than not gather around the burning fire and listen.

Today was no different, I sat close by his side as he told everyone about how we slayed the high dragon at the Mountin Top. Looking up at him, with his hand dancing around in diffrent gestures and his eyes shining with pure excitement while he spoke, I couldn't help but smile. How incredibly lucky I am, to be able to sit here together with my clan, and the man that I love at my side. 

Time flew by quickly, Zevran had finished up the story a while ago, and everyone was slowly getting ready to sleep. The previously big fire was now starting to burn out.  
"You know I never thanked you" Zevran suddenly said, breaking the silence that had fallen between us "for welcoming me to your family" His warm slender hands, gently sought mine as he spoke. "I've never experienced anything like this before. I feel like a bird who just got out from it's cage for the first time. I would never have dreamed about loving someone, like this, before I met you. And living like this?" He let out a small chuckle, "An city born elf, among the Dalish... It's like the dreams I had as a young boy... Okay, now I'm getting off track. But truly, I am grateful for what you've done for me" He gave my hand a squeeze, and looked at me with a loving gaze and an genuine smile.

"Zevran, you do not and have never owned me an thank you. As long as you're smiling by my side, I'm the happiest I've ever been. Ar lath ma, Zevran" I bent over and placed a kiss on top of his nose.  
"I love you too" 

We sat there long after the fire had died, with only the moon and stars looking down at us, and the wind rustling the trees. The peace I felt now was not something I'd felt in a long time. Everything looked bright and possible. With Zevran at my side, I'd be okay. We'd both be.


End file.
